Love by the Heart of the Cards
by animekittykat16
Summary: Summary Inside story.
1. Fate is Calling

_Summary: During a very strong storm, Four sisters are sucked into a time warp, vortex and transferred to three of the Yugioh shows. One to Yugioh 5ds, one to Yugioh Gx, and the last two to Yugioh. Can these girls help save the worlds they've been put in and find love? Or will they fall, hard. Leads up to take place in the Bonds Beyond Time Movie. __Disclaimer__:I do__** not **__own any of the Yu-gi-oh's._

_(I redid this chapter, I didn't like the structure of it and I noticed a few errors)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fate is calling~<strong>

One day, while others were hanging out with friends at the park or shopping at the mall, four sisters were watching anime, each a different one in their own room.

One sister, the eldest, had pixie-short, blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes that were more of a honey brown. She was mostly average, aside from her D-cup breasts. She was very strong and intimidating when she wanted to be. She was watching her favorite anime of all time, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Cuddling with her plushy of Stardust Dragon.

In the room next to her, was the second sister. Her Winged Kuriboh sat in her lap as she watched Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Her dyed blue hair shinning in the T.v. light and dark blue eyes, glimmering with happiness. The girl was hyper-active but she had a good head on her shoulder and was average, both height and body. Across from her room were two twin girls, watching their favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh. The older of the two had long brunette hair that reached the middle of her back, when put up;and just below her knees when down. She had hazel eyes that looked more bluish-green than anything, but she wore contacts that brought out the green. She had the same personality as her older sister, though not as strong; being protective of her sisters, namely her twin; which often mistaken her as the older sibling. She held onto her Yami Yugi plushy, and stroked her twin sisters' hair.

The youngest of the sisters had died pink hair, cut barely at her shoulders and shimmering blue eyes. She was very kind and shy but like her sisters was very brave when it came to the people she loved. She hugged her Kuriboh plushy tight when Yami Marik started laughing. "He's scary Cassie." The girl replied to her twin. Cassie looked down at her twin with a comforting smile,"Yes, But remember Harmony. He's not real, so he can't hurt you." The pinkette nodded,"That's true."

"YEAH! WAY TO GO JAY!" They heard their sister squeal from across the hall. "Kathy, there's no need to yell." The oldest sister scolded halfheartedly, standing in-front of her sister's door, seeing her wriggling in Joy on her bed. "But Tamy, he just beat this really jerky guy! You should of seen it!" Kathy exclaimed.  
>Just as Tamy was about to reply, a big crack of thunder roared and lightening flashed through the windows. Harmony squealed in fright and ran to her older sister,"Tamy, make it stop!" "Har, I can't stop lightening. It's impossible." Tamara sighed but stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. Cassie looked at the T.v. and saw that the screen was fuzzy and giving off an 'evil-like' aura."Hey guys look at this.." Soon the other three, arrived in the twin's room and looked at the screen. "What the-?"Tamara managed to ask before being interrupted by a strike of lightening that turned the T.v. into a girls looked away at the blinding light. from the T.v. "HELP ME!" The girls looked up to see Harmony being pulled into the vortex,"Harmony!" Cassie yelled and<br>reached for her twins hand. She had it but was being sucked in aswell. "Don't let go!" The young pinkette cried out. "I won't. Kathy help me!"  
>She order over the strong winds of the cyclone thing. The girl nodded dumbly; stilled shock by what was happening and reached for her younger sisters hand. Together they tried to pull Harmony up and out, but one final gushed blew her and Cassie in.<p>

It would have gotten Kathy too, had Tamy not grabbed her in the nick of time. She held onto her with all her strength, using the edge of the used-to-be t.v. screen. "I got ya, Kath! Do you see them!" Kathy looked around and soon spotted the twins floating in the vortex. "Yea, there over there!"She pointed. Tamy looked around the room, hoping to find some rope '_I guess the sheets will have to do.' _She thought. "Kathy! I'm going to have to let go of your 's the only way to get something to get us all back, safe!" Kathy looked at her weary but nodded,"Hurry!" She let go and soon was swallowed aswell. Tamy grabbed the sheets on the floor, quickly tied them around the bedpost and her waist. She stood on the edge of the vortex searching for her sisters. She spotted Kathy flailing around, and Cassie reaching out to her while Harmony held onto her for dear life. Tamy took a deep breath and dived into the Cyclone. Soon she had enough control to swing her self over to Kathy, she grabbed her had and pulled her close,"Hold onto me. I'm gunna try and get Cassie and Harmony." Kathy wrapped her arms around Tamara's waist and nodded. Tamara shifted her weight and was able to swing towards them, but she couldn't swing fully towards them for there were other forces at work. Down further there were three, large black holes. One was sucking in Cassie and Harmony. "Cassie!" "Harmony!" The two girls yelled as they watched their younger sisters vanish. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, the sheets that were holding Tamara  
>two were separated Kathy vanished into the black hole in the middle and Tamara vanished into the one on the farther<br>right...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1~<strong>

**Next Chapter 2: _Tamara's new home!_**


	2. Tamara's New Home

_Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:Tamara's New Home! <strong>

(Tamara's P.O.V.)

I woke up to feel something cold on my face,"Oh good your awake, How are you feeling sweetheart?" I turned my head slightly to see a woman with dark brown hair and eyes looking down at me with concern, holding a washcloth. I sat up to end up feeling a sharp pain on my skull, I clutched it and looked around. "W-Where am I?" "Your in Satellite, deary. Someone found you uncousious on the street, and brought you here. I'm Martha by the way." "Tamara, but people call me Tamy." '_Martha?' _I thought,_'That sounds like—wait did she say Satellite?' "_I can't believe it.." I muttered to my self,"I don't believe it, I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds…" "What?" Martha asked confused."Nothing.." I then remembered what had happened,"My sisters…Martha, were there other girls that arrived besides me?" I asked her, hopeful. She shook her head,"No, just you I'm afraid. If you want, the young man who saved you is downstairs. He was waiting to hear if you were alright; I can ask him to help you search for your sisters, if you like." She said getting up from the chair she had been sitting in, as she walked over to the door way she looked to me. I nodded, knowing that this city was a lot bigger than it showed on T.v. "Yusei! Come upstairs please." '_oh my god…' _Soon enough he appeared,"Yes Martha?" He looked over at me and I blushed when he smiled,"Oh good your awake." '_Why does he have to be so cute and sweet….' _I thought to myself. I flinched a bit when he appeared in front of me. "I'm Yusei. It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, I blushed and grabbed his hand,"Tamara…but most people call me Tamy." _'I feel like fainting!' _I thought, '_It's probably a good thing Kathy's not here, she'd be making fun of me and pointing out the obvious.' _"Yusei…" We turned to Martha,"Tamara here has lost her sisters, maybe you and the others could help her find them. Also why don't you let her stay with you and your friends. It's sounds like she has nowhere to go, am I right?" She asked me. I blushed,again, and nodded,'_It's not like I know how to get back home...' _"Sure, She can stay in my room, I hardly ever use it." He replied. He held out his hand again,"You ready?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and walked down the stairs; after we said good-bye to Martha and I thanked her. We walked out and I stood there as he got his duel runner,he grabbed a helmet from the back compartment and tossed it to me. I caught it and stared at it, while he put his on and got on. Truthfully I've never been on a motorbike before, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. He turned to me with a curious expression realizing that I wasn't getting on,"Have you ever been on one of these before?" I shooked my head and answered,"No, I haven't. My sister,Kathy, has though."I mentally slapped my forehead, of coarse Yusei would be talking about a duel runner and not a motorcycle. "Don't worry, I'll go easy." He smiled at me, I blushed as he got up and helped me put on the helmet. He was very close and it took every calm nerve I had not to fangirl out on him. He took my hand and walked over to the duel runner, he got on and gestured me to get on aswell. I did and when he turned the bike on he turned and said,"Hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his waist just as he took off.

~An hour later~

"Hey Tamy you can open your eyes now, were here." I opened one eye to see that we were inisde, what I recognized as the gangs Garage;considering that all there bike's were there. I sighed in relief knowing I didn't have to ride anymore...for now. "Yusei your home!" I looked up to see Leo and Luna running over to us, I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute. "Hey guys." Yusei said getting off the bike and took off his helmet. Luna ran and hugged Yusei, while Leo asked,"Yusei what took you so long, I thought you said you were just going to get some parts for your duel runner?" "I was, but then I found this young lady here unconcious on the side of the road. I couldn't just leave her there, so I took her to Martha's." He gestured for me to get off the bike and say hello, Which I would have done succesfully if there hadn't been a wrench on the floor. I tripped and fell into him. It was a good thing he caught me or we both would have hit the floor. "Uh, sorry." I apologized and flushed. '_Man, I feel like an idiot!' _"It's okay; Leo, Luna this is Tamara, Tamy this is Leo and Luna." He pointed to each one as he said there name. "Nice to meet you Tamara!" Luna bowed. "It's nice to meet the two of you also, but please call me Tamy." I bowed back. "Alright...Hey Tamy You duel?" Leo pointed at my waist. I looked down and spotted a deck of cards in it's holister. That was weird, I thought for sure my deck was back at home. Me and my sisters dueled each other for fun, even though Harmony and Cassie were Pros; kinda like Yugi and Yami. I looked up then to see them staring at me for an answer,"Y-yea, I duel a little. I play with my sisters mainly." "That's cool."Leo said, while Luna squealed,"You have sisters? Are they older or younger?" I giggled,"Their younger, I'm the oldest. My sister Kathy is the second oldest, and then Cassie and Harmony are the youngest, their twins. Though I guess Harmony would be the youngest by two minutes." I smiled seeing Luna's eyes light up. "How old are they?" "Well Harmony and Cassie are 15, Kathy is 16, and I'm 18." "Your the same age as Yusei." Leo pointed out. I smiled. "Soo...Do you wanna duel with me Tamy?" Leo asked with bright eyes. "Leo!" Luna scolded her brother. "Sure I'd love to." I'd replied. Yusei placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered,"You know you don't have to duel him if you don't want to. If you tell him no, he'll understand." I smiled and nodded,"I know but I want to. I haven't dueled in a while and I need to have a little bit of fun with the day I just had before now." I followed Leo and the others into the Livingroom and sat down on the couch opposite him, with the Coffee table in the took out our decks and shuffled them, and the duel began. About half an hour later, the match ended with me as the winner. "That was awsome!" Leo stated estaticlly,"Your really good, Tamy." Luna commented. "Thank you, Luna. Your a good duelist too, Leo." Leo smiled. Luna tugged on my arm and said,"Let's go show you to the others! They'll be excited to meet you!" Then Leo grabbed my other arm,"Yea! Come on, Tamy!" I smiled sadly remebering how Cassie and Harmony had acted the same age when they were Luna and Leo's age. I was brought out of my memories, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked to see Yusei with a worried expression. "Tamy...you okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Yea, Just worried about my sisters." he nodded understanding. "Don't worry." I turned down to look at the twins who were smiling. "We'll help you find them." "Yea, that's what friends do!" Luna exclaimed happily. I smiled and walked with them to go meet the others. As we were walking I thought,'_I hope their okay.'_ My memory flashed back to when Kathy got sucked into one of the other vortexes. '_Kathy...were are you?"_...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2!<br>Next chapter 3: Duel Academy's newest Student!


	3. The Newest Student at Duel Academy!

_**Sorry it took so long, School Sucks... v-v Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>(Kathy's P.o.v.)<p>

**~Chapter 3:The Newest Student at Duel Acadmey!~**

"Hey, is she alright!"

"I don't know, she might have a concussion."

"Back up guys, give her some space!"

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to glare at the voices that were waking me up. "Hey keep it down, I'm tryin' ta..." I looked up to see brown eyes staring down at me. "...Hey..." "AHHH!" I screeched and shot up, sucessfullying smacking foreheads with the person above me. I rubbed at the bump that was forming there. "Ow, Jeesh, I think she bruised my brain!" "You need to have one inorder to burise it." I heard a voice sneer. I looked over at the people who were talking and almost fainted at what I saw. I saw Chazz standing in front of me; on the other side of what looked like a hospital bed; looking over at Jaden who was rubbing his forehead, Bastion was standing to my right shaking his head at the two, and Syrus to my left looking between me and Jaden with a worried expression.

"Somebody pinch me, I _have _to be dreaming." I Mumbled.

They all turned to me, confusion written on their faces. "What?" Bastion asked. "n-nothing." They seemed to shrug it off, then Bastion asked,"So, do you mind telling us your name?"

"Oh, Sure! My Name's Katherine, but I prefer being called Kathy."

"Nice to meet you Kathy, I'm Bastion Misawa. And this is Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton-" "Thunder!" Said person interupted "-Yes of course,"Bastion said rolling his eyes,"And last but not least Jaden Yuki."

"Nice ta meet ya!" He said flashing a peace sign and smile. "It's nice to meet you too! All of you!" I blushed. "So~, Do you attend the academy?" Jaden asked hopeful. I shook my head,which made him frown a bit,then ask:"Would you like to? I mean your obviously a duelist, since you have a duel disk and deck."

I looked to were he was pointing and saw a duel disk that was obviously from the first series and a deck inside it on the side table of the bed. I pulled out the deck and looked through the cards surprised when I saw all the same cards that were in my deck at home. _'Okay, this is getting super freakin' freaky...'_ "So...do you?" I looked up at them, they all were looking at me as if I'd start yelling at them or something. _'Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to play along until I find my way home!' _"Absolutly! I've always wished that there could be a school like this, back home!" "Really, Where are you from?" "Oh...um, a small town quite far from here." Which was the truth, in a way. "Cool. Alright let's go to the Chancellor!" Jaden exclaimed, I nodded and got up grabbing the duel disk on the side table. "Um, do you want to change first?" I turned to Bastion giving him a quizzical look then looked down to see that I was wearing spandex shorts and a white tank top. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Jaden said looking at my outfit. "You slacker, She's seeing the Chancellor. You think this would be appropiate for a first impression?" Chazz said, gesturing to me. "Oh~...", Jaden realized. "Yea, ya might not want to wear that, um..Here! I'll give you my Jacket!" He shouted enthusically(sp?), taking off his Jacket and placing it around my shoulders. I blushed a light pink, "Uh, thanks. ...Besides I wear this sort of thing for Gymnastics! So it's not totally inappropriate!" With that we headed to the Chancellor's office;after they gave me some shoes to wear.

We talked to the chancellor for half an hour and he said that I would take the entrance exam and if I passed I would be put in one of the dorms, but if I didn't pass I could still stay as an invited guest becasue I was,and Quote, ''A cute and adorable, girl version of Jaden.'' He said that for now I could room with Jaden since Syrus was a Ra Yellow now, he had his own room.

"Alright then, let's get you settled! Good thing Dorothy had some colthes for you to wear when not in school!"

It's true she had lot's of clothes that fit me perfectly, which had me wondering if they were really her clothes. When we got to the dorm I was greeted by a big brown cat that I recognized. "Hey there!" I kneeled down and held out my hand to it. Pharaoh sniffed at my hand then nuzzled it, saying he wanted to be petted. I picked him up and scratched behind his ear, to which he purred. "I see you've meet Pharaoh. He was Professor Banner's, who used to be teacher of Slifer reds; Which is what I am." Jaden explained as he headed up the stairs. I followed him, holding onto Pharaoh so he wouldn't fall. We got to his room, and when he opened the door I was a little surprised. It was still messy but it was neater then they showed in the show.

"Yeah sorry if it's a little messy. I was cleaning it up a little bit earlier, when you showed up out of nowhere."

"Actually, I don't think it's that messy at all." I said setting the cat down on the floor to which he just sat there next to me.

"So..."He said rocking back on his heels.

"So...?" I repeated

"What You wanna do first?...We can take a walk around the Island, or if you want to practice for your entrance exam, we could duel?" I shrugged "Sure, let's duel. I'd like to see your strength." I giggled when his eyes lit up, like a child's at christmas. "Alright, then get your game on!" He said as he plopped down on the ground. I followed his example; yet more gracefully; and we shuffled our decks and the game began.

*Time skip*

"Man Kathy, Your an awsome duelist! Were you secretly trained by the king of games himself?" I laughed at his comment. I had won our 'practice duel', as he called it, even though I had been on the verge of losing.

"No, but pretty close. My Sisters kinda taught me how. They duel more then me. Heck, my younger sisters could out duel Yugi Moto himself, with their skills."

It was true, both Cassie and Harmony were strong duelists. Beating people that have been playing the game for years, and some that had the Egyptian gods!

"Really? Cool, That would be an awsome duel to see!" He got up streching, "I'm starvin'! You want anything?" He said heading toward the door. I nodded. I was about to get up until Pharaoh jumped onto my lap, laying there, and immediatly falling asleep. _'What the hell?' _I looked up when I heard Jaden laugh."Looks like Pharaoh doesn't want you to leave. It's alright , I'll bring us up something."

He then left, which left me to just pet the sleeping lump on my lap. I was just about to fall asleep myself when I heard a loud beeping. It woke up Pharaoh, making him jump off my lap and onto the desk, staring at it. I got up to see a laptop on the desk, which was what the cat was staring at. Without thinking, I opened the laptop to see a little animated open envelope which ment that there was mail. Now at this time I had two voices going off in my head. One was saying that I shouldn't be looking through Jaden's things without his permission and that its an invasion of privacy. But the other voice was louder then that one screaming, 'SCREW MORALES! READIT!READIT!READIT!READIT!READIT!'

So naturally, I listened to that one.

I clicked on it and gasped at what I saw. There on the screen, was an article about Yugi Moto, but that wasn't what was shocking. What was shocking was the fact that Harmony was standing next to him in the picture of the ariticle! I couldn't believe it, so I scrolled down to find something more. I found a picture of Cassie Dueling side-by-side with Yami, but was utterly confused when the caption below it said 'King of Games: Yugi Moto, and Newcomer Duelist:Harmony, tag-teaming in a battle!'

_'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this Chapter!<em>**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4- The newcomer in Domino City!**


	4. The Newcomer of Domino City!

So yeah I haven't been on in a while, been doing summer projects for this year. Senior year baby! :D Anyway here's the next chapter!

"normal talking"  
><em>"Spirit talking"<br>_**/mind link/**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter Four:The Newcomer of Domino city!-<strong>

Cassie's p.o.v.

I awoke to the sound of a soft beeping noise. I sat up slowly, my head spinning. The beeping, I realized, was coming from a heart monitor.

"_Cassie! Your alive!_" I turned my head in the direction of the voice, to find my sister. "Har? What's going on, are you alright?" she was transluciant like a ghost "_I'm not so sure myself, but I do know that it's a similar bond to Yami and Yugi, because when I woke up I in this dark room. I got so scared I started thinking about you, then I was out here with you out cold! I was yelling and screaming for people to come help you but nobody heard me! But yea anyway compared to you, I'm fine. I mean, you took quite a hit for me back there." _"What?" _"oh, you probably don't remember; we were swallowed up into this creepy vortex thingy and we fell from the sky! I mean, I guess I kinda stretched the truth a little bit; we were only a about a foot or two from the ground but still that had to_ hurt!" I smiled softly, when she gave me a hug. _" I thought I had lost you..."_I patted her on the head, "Don't worry Harmony, it'll take a lot more than just that to get me off your back." we laughed until a nurse walked in.

She had long, red curly hair that reached her back; fair skin and blue eyes defined by her heart shaped face and soft features. She looked to be in her 20s. "Your up, that's a relief. With all that blood gushing from your head we almost thought you were a goner." She came over and reached her hands up to my head. "We'll get these bandages changed then let that young man in to see you." She said as she removed the banages. I felt the pressure from my head disappear, and saw the bloody wrappings fall on my lap. I stared at them and asked, "Young man?" the nurse picked up the wrappings and threw them out taking out fresh ones from a cabinet next to my bed, she answered, "oh yes, he's the one who brought you here! He's such a cutie and so sweet!" She gushed as she wrapped the gauzes around my head."He's quite the boyfriend you have there." "Huh?" I looked at her, then Harmony who seemed to be trying not to laugh. When she was done she washed her hands and headed out the door. She stuck her head back in the door, "I'll send him in right now, I'm sure he'll want to see how his girlfriend is doing." She winked at me and walked away.

That's when Harmony burst out laughing,"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god!" she banged her fist on the bed, and I tried not to blush as I scolded her. "Harmony that's not funny! Besides you wouldn't be laughing if you were in my shoes." She shut up right away and blushed a cherry red. I looked at her confused, "What?" "Hello? Oh good your okay! I was so worried!" I turned to find none other than, you probably guessed, Yugi Mouto standing in the doorway. **/Ohh...now I know what that nurse was talking about./** _"C__assie I can hear your thoughts!...*gasp* Cassie!"_she squealed "huh?"I turned to see that Yugi had sat down in the empty chair next to me and held out his hand, "I don't believe we've meet. I'm Yugi Mouto, and you?" I looked at Harmony, who was tomato red now and looked about ready to faint. "I'm Cassie, it's really nice to meet you Yugi." He smiled, then the unexpected happend. Yugi turned in Harmony's direction and asked,"What's your name?" We looked at him shocked.

"You can see her?"

_"You can see me?"_

He looked at us quizically,"...Yes, am I not supposed to?" "N-no, it's just the nurse hadn't noticed her s-so we just kinda thought..." I scratched my nose nervously, it was weird enough that Harmony was practically a spirit but to be meeting Yugi Mouto; I really had to have hit my head! "It's okay, I understand." He smiled sweetly, then a ghostly figure, that looked like his twin, appeared from behind him. _"Cassie, it's the Pharoah!" _Harmony squeeled. Yugi and the Pharoah looked at her shocked while I mentally smacked myself. **/Way to go Harmony.../ **_"What?" _"You know who he is?" Yugi asked pointing at the Spirit behind him. Harmony, finally understanding what I had meant, physically smacked her forehead and started stuttering_,"W-well, what I m-mean is...W-what I m-ment to say w-was...Cassie you explain it!" _I sighed and turned to the two men who looked more than confused,"Well let me start from the beginning..."

"Wow..." both men looked at us astonished. "Yea so that's the truth, we're hoping to get out of here so we can look for our sisters. Tamy's probably finding a way to track us now, and if Kathy isn't with her she's doing the same." Yugi seemed to be lost in thought while Yami questioned both me and Harmony, though I could tell that he was teasing Harmony because of some of the questions he asked her, which got her riled up. Then the nurse came in, not seeing the two spirits in the room aswell. "Well, Miss. It looks like your feeling better, a visit from your boyfriend seemed to help huh." I blushed as did Yugi, who stuttered trying to say we weren't together. The nurse ingnored it."Your free to go home if you'd like." She smiled as she unhooked the mechine I was on and left. "Would you like to stay with me? S-seeing as you d-don't have anywhere else to go..." Yugi stuttered, I looked over at Harmony who blushed madly at the idea of sleeping under the same roof as her crush and idol, but nodded. "Alright, as long as it's not a problem." "Of course not,it's no problem at all. Grandpa won't mind either." With that we left the room and I signed myself out; why they didn't ask me to contact my parents or have me give them my name will forever be a mystery to me; and we headed to the Kame Game shop.

~Kame Game shop~(Harmony's p.o.v.)

"Hello Yugi. Oh, and who's this young girl. Another one of your 'lady friends'?" asked Grandpa as we got closer to were he was sweeping outside. Yugi blushed,"Grandpa, this my new friend Harmony. Is it alright if she stays with us? Her...house burned down and she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Yugi's grandpa smiled, "Of Course it's alright! But she sleeps in the guest room, I don't want any funny buisness going on. Besides you two are too young to be parents." The two of us blushed a deep crimson, our mouths hanging open. "GRANDPA!" Yugi squeaked as his grandfather laughed. "Just pulling your leg boy." He turned away from us and continued sweeping. Yugi turned to me, blush still adorning his cheeks,"come on, I'll show you were everything is. Maybe I'll call Tea, and see if she'll take you shopping for some clothes. Might as well have something to wear if your going to be here for a while." He explained as we walked into the shop. He showed me and Cassie the entire house and where we were going to sleep. He excused himself to make a phone call to Tea, leaving me, Cassie and Yami in the Living room area. "_So what do you do for fun?" _the ancient king asked. "_We do what normal people do: draw, sing, listen to music, mostly_ _duel." _ _"Really? Are you champions in your time period?" "Not technically, we are best known duelists in our home town with our friends and sisters." _Cassie and Yami kept conversing to themselves. I didn't mind, my sister needed some more friends than just me and my sisters. My twins a bit of an outcast, doesn't really socialize with others often. I sat watching how close the soon-be-couple was getting, until Yugi popped his head in the doorway. "Tea's busy working so it looks like well just go shopping in a group." I shrugged not really caring, I most likely would have prefered this anyway. I'm not a big fan of Tea, and my sisters agree. We told Mr. Mouto that we were leaving and headed out. Once we got the the mall we started checking out different stores. I chose clothes that both me and my twin would wear and Yugi payed for it. I felt bad that he had to pay for everything, but he brushed it off saying that he wanted to do this for us. We were just about to head out when a group of three teens cut our path. "Hey your the king of Games, right? How 'bout a duel." one of the thugs smirked. I hid behind Yugi; these guys were pretty buff. Suddenly Yugi grew a few inches taller and his voice became a deep baritone,"If it's a duel you want, I'll gladly take part." Yami crossed his arms, he seemed in different of the whole situation. "Alright then, get your deck ready and we'll duel." the second one said as he and the third thug strapped on their duel disks. "W-wait, t-two against o-one isn't f-fair!" I stuttered out. "Then why don't you join in, sweet cheeks." the first one said to me giving me a creepy grin that caused a shiver to run up my spine. _"Har, let me take care of this."_Cassie said as she glared at the thugs. I nodded and just like that my sister was standing right where I had been just moments ago. "Alright, punks. Let's get this duel started, unless your all talk and no action." she seemed uninterested as well. "Well, looks like the mouse grew a backbone boys." the second thug sneered. "And your IQ just went up to double digits, congratulations." Cassie smirked. "Alright, I was gunna go easy on you, but now I'm packin' the heat!" He snarled. "Duel!" The four duelists shouted as their duel disk set and decks shuffled.

~End of Duel~

"How could we lose?! We didn't even make a dent to their life points!" the third thug was correct thanks to Yami's offensive stratagies and Cassie's devensive stratagies. The duel ended with them as the victors: 2000 LP to 0 LP. Me and Yugi had switched back into control, Cassie and Yami ready to switch back and protect us if need be. "Wonderful! That was completely astonishing!" I turned to find a woman with short blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She was very curvey and had D-cup breasts. "Hello, I'm reporter Katani Wuang. For the Domino News paper. I just witnessed the duel of a life time. Of course everyone knows about Yugi Mouto, the King of Games! But for our readers who are you? How long have you been dueling for?" She questioned me, notepad in hand. "W-well, I'm Harmony, a-and I've been d-dueling for going on 10 years." "Wow, and why are you just now coming out to duel people and tag-team with the World Champion duelist!?" "W-well, I guess you could say I'm, new to the area." I chuckled nervously. "Alright, then" She took out a camera from the bag she had been carring,"Do you mind if I get a picture of you two?" I turned to Yugi, who shrugged. "um, okay." "Great! Could you scouch closer together?" She waved her hand at Yugi, motioning him to get closer to me. He did and I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. "Well aren't you two cuter then a box full of Kittens! Smile!" We did, and she snapped the picture. "Great, thanks you two. This is going to be a great front cover!" She walked away while I felt my face flush. **/F-front cover!?/ /*giggle* don't worry, Har. Actually it's better this way. If Kathy and/or Tamy see this then they'll know were to find us./** I smiled at the tought, "I hope so..."

* * *

><p>~End of the chapter! Coming soon- <strong>Chapter 5:The arrival of Paradox! <strong>(Hopefully this one won't take as long! lol)


	5. The Arrival of Paradox!

_Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:The Arrival of Paradox!<strong>

(Tamy's p.o.v.)

"AH!" I turned once I heard the voice from behind me. I had been working on new prototypes for duel runners on Yusei's laptop in the living room area. Six months had gone by and there was still no sign of my sisters. I never gave up looking for them, I knew they were out there somewhere. Over the course of time I had become a part of Team 5Ds. I became a sort of mother figure to the Twins and Crow. Making sure they stayed out of mischief; and in Crow's case, taking care of themselves. Jack was like the big annoying brother you just couldn't help but love. Aki was my best friend in the whole world; aside from my sisters. We'd always talk about our problems with each other and help the other with whatever it was. As for Yusei...

"You okay Yusei?" I asked as I walked over to the figure on the couch. He was panting slightly and he looked like he had seen a ghost. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I'm fine. Just _that _dream again." I felt sorry for him. I kissed his forehead and smiled, "You wanna go for a walk after breakfast? It might clear your head." He smiled up at me. "Yeah, sounds good Tam." Me and Yusei had gotten closer over the course of time, and during that closeness we developed feelings stronger then friendship. In short: I'm dating a fictional character; and not in my mind either!

After a short breakfast, we walked to a balcony that over looked the city. Yusei leaned forward on to the railing and sighed. I frowned, knowing he was thinking about the past. "Yusei! Tamy!" I turned to see Crow and Jack walking over to us carrying their helmets under their arms. "Yusei, you had that bad dream again huh?" Crow said. "If only it was just a dream." Yusei sighed. "But it was so long ago, and New Domino's rebuilt it's self." Jack nodded,"That's right, you need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past's the past, its time to look toward a better future." "I agree, and if I agree with Jack you know I really mean it!" I giggled and turned to Yusei, who was still looking out at the city. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're right you know Yusei." He sighed again, "I wish it was that easy.." Then Jack threw Yusei's helmet at him, which he turned around and caught. "I think I know something that'll cheer ya up, mate." Crow nodded,"Yeah come on Yusei. Tamy." To which he threw a blue with white stripes helmet to me. I turned to Yusei who smirked,"Alright." I strapped my helmet on and grinned," Yeah, let's ride!" We got on our duel runners, mine white with blue trim on it; Yusei finished building it for me about two weeks ago; and we sped off onto the highway. Yusei ahead of our group with me close behind. Jack and Crow even, behind us. Suddenly I heard a screeching noise and turned around. I saw, riding a duel runner I had never seen before, a strange man with long blonde hair and wearing a mask. "Looks like we got a tailgater!" Crow voiced to the others. The Mystery duelist flashed his front lights,"That's crazy, he's challenging us to a duel!" Jack said surprised. "Then let's give him one! Let's rev' it up!"Yusei yelled, as the duel mode activated.

*Time skip*

Yusei was winning against the masked man. The two dueling were far ahead from us as I stayed closer to Jack and Crow; as requested by Yusei. "Alright Yusei, Show him what your made of!" I cheered. "I Synchro summon: Stardust Dragon!" Green rings started to surround Junk Warrior, and then Stardust appeared in it's place. "I don't think so!" I heard the masked man say, then he pulled out a blank card. Why did he do that? What's it for? "A blank card, what is that for?" Yusei voiced my question. Suddenly a light shot from the card and absorbed Stardust Dragon! "Stardust!" I screamed. That was Yusei's Ace card! "Now that I have Stardust Dragon, I can fully execute my plan!" The man stated then took off "Wait stop!" Yusei yelled as the man vanished into thin air. We all pulled over, I jumped off my runner fastest to make sure Yusei was alright. He looked at where the masked man took off then down at the card that had once held Stardust Dragon. "Stardust..." I hugged him by the neck to which he just put an arm around me, showing he accepted my sympathy.

We headed back to the garage where we discussed about what had taken place. "Would someone please explain to me about what just happened?!" "I would but I don't know my self!" Crow answered Jack. "I still can't believe he took Stardust..." Yusei said "Why that maniac took him, that's what I want to know!" I placed a hand on Yusei's shoulder, "Guys talking about it isn't going to bring Stardust back. We need to figure out where he is and take Star back!" I reasoned. They nodded their heads in agreement when the door opened to which Luna, Leo, and Akiza walked through. "Look this isn't the best time for a social call guys!" Jack fumed still upset about Stardust missing. "Who said this was social?! We're here on important business Jack!" Leo said "What kind of business?" I asked the trio. Luna came forward and handed me a metal rod, "Leo and I were surfing the web, researching Duel monster history when we found this..." I pressed a button and a holographic screen popped up. I gasped at what was on the screen. It was a news article With Maximillion Pegasus, Yugi Moto, Yugi's Grandpa and... "Harmony!" The guys looked at me funny, "Who?" Crow asked. Akiza went wide eyed,"Didn't you say that Harmony was one of your younger sisters?!" I nodded as the others caught on. "Wait, why is your sister there when your here?!" Jack questioned. "It must of happened when we were separated." I guessed. I couldn't tell if Kathy and Cassie were their with her but at least she's not in total danger. "Well isn't she lucky. Boy what I wouldn't give to see the King of Games in action!" I agreed silently. "Well aside from that news, this wasn't really what we wanted to show you. Scroll to the next page." I did as Akiza asked and was surprised when I saw Stardust. "Stardust Dragon?" "But that card didn't exist back then!" Jack stated. "Exactly!" Leo said "The article says that all sorts of dragons blasted almost all of Europe." Crow announced as he read the article. "But I don't remember hearing about this." "That's just it Yusei, this is new history something or someone has changed the past." I tapped the screen to zoom in on the picture and found the masked man. "That's him! The one who took Star!" Yusei pointed out. I looked out side and say black particles falling from the sky, "What's happening outside?!" Everyone looked out aswell and we filed out to see what was up. "Leo what's happening?!" Luna clung to my leg, terrified. "The city's vanishing!" He exclaimed. "Why?" Akiza asked. "Maybe I've watched to many movies, but when something in the past changes doesn't that alter the future?" Jack explained. "So?" "So, if the past has changed. Then our time, our era will be meeting it's end. It's just like what the masked man said." Yusei seethed. Suddenly the signer marks appeared on the five people's arms and the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back. "It's the mark of the crimson Dragon...and it's powers are surging through Yusei and Tamy's bikes!" I looked over and saw our bikes glowing with a red aura. I then saw a dragon's face appeared and I seemed to understand what we had to do. Without thinking we made a mad dash to our runners. "Yusei, Tamy what are you doing?" "I don't know, but it's calling to me."We answered at the same time. We hopped on our runners and took off. "I don't know were your taking us, but if its somewhere were we can stop this. Lead the way." Yusei spoke to the beast. Then like that a yellow light enveloped us and we were traveling through time!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Next, Chapter 6: Reunited! Part 1<strong>


	6. Reunited Part 1

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

**_I forgot to mention a minor detail about Tamy's new duel runner, it's similar in design to Akiza's._**

* * *

><p>(Kathy's P.o.v.)<p>

**~Chapter 6:Reunited part 1!~**

"Kathy, Watch out!"

Jaden grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the way as a fireball came flying at me. We were running away from this very realistic Cyber-end dragon, which wasn't too friendly. How this happened, well it's a bit of a long story but to summarize: We're in Venice, Italy looking for stolen cards for our classmates, then these two dragons show up, one starts attacking us and now where being chased by said dragon. And I thought today was gonna be boring! We jumped off a building and looked up at the sky. "That was a pretty close call back there." Jaden smiled at me, I pointed in front of us,"I think there about to get closer, Jay." A Rainbow dragon appeared from behind a building. Just as it was about to spit fire, Jaden pushed me behind him, activated his duel disk and pulled out Neos,"How 'bout a little help Neos!"and Neos took the hit for us. Just then a weird man wearing a mask appeared, "Jaden Yuki and Katherine. The ones who they say can communicate with Duel spirits." "I see my reputation proceeds me." Jaden smirked. "Don't get to cocky Jay." I told him then turned to the masked man,"After all he's the one behind all this destruction. And don't get distracted by those monsters either, he is trying to destroy us with them." "Very wise Kathy. I see someone is using their head." Yubel said as she appeared beside me. "I finished what I came here to do," "Say what?" Jaden interrupted, confused. "Say goodbye, for I plan to finish the both of you off right now!" He pulled out a card and lightening flashed before another dragon appeared, one that seemed all to familiar to me. "Sweet dragon, know where I can score one." Jay stated sarcastically. "Jaden Yuki; calm, cool and collected to the very end. Now Parish!" Just like that the beast attacked, the attack was so strong it knocked all three of us off our feet. I fell hard on my back into a pile of debris. It was sore but could have been worse. "Kathy, you okay?" Jay asked, kneeling in front of me. I nodded, "I'm fine." "Now finish them!" the man ordered.

Another attack was just about to hit us when this gigantic red dragon appeared and blocked the attack. "What's this?!" the masked man shocked by the intruder. Out from the cloud of smoke from the fires, jumped out two futuristic motorbikes. One a crimson red, the other white with blue stripes; they skidded to a stop. "Stardust dragon!" A deep voice shouted from the crimson bike. "Yusei, Tamara how you two followed me back I do not know," "Tamy?" I questioned and looked at the white and blue motorbike. "but I do know it changes nothing for you two, Jaden and Katherine." I glared at him."If none of you parish by my hands, you'll parish by the hands of time." He laughed sinisterly, turned and walked away. "Hold on there you coward!" yelled Tamy. Just then the masked man jumped from the building on his motorbike and took off, vanishing. The two figures got off their bikes and took off their helmets, I soon recognized my sister right away; the only thing different about her was the hair and clothes. Her hair had gotten longer, it reached her chin now. My sister had always been a tomboy so to see her in a short dark blue skirt, black cami and matching biker jacket was the last thing I expected. Her hazel eyes were turned surprised at me, "Kathy, is that...really you?" I guess I would have reacted the same as well, if I was looking at my self-right now. I had cut my hair in a similar style to Jaden, but my side bangs were more wavy and reached to my collarbone. I was a bit more girly as well. Instead of my comfortable jeans and t-shirt combo, I had inherited a DA Slifer girls uniform. It was similar to Alexis' Obelisk uniform but I wore black spandex under the tight skirt and red biker gloves.

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I nodded,"Yeah Tam, It's me." I sniffled. I saw her eyes go from surprise to tearful joy as she covered her mouth, "My god, you've grown so much." I ran up to her and pulled her into a bear hug, which she returned. "You've grown too, sis." I whispered to her. I heard a cough from behind me. I pulled away and turned, holding my sister's hands. "I don't mean to interrupt your moment here but, who are you?" Jaden asked confused. I felt my sister raise one of her hands as she answered, "Sorry. I'm Tamara, Kathy's older sister." "And I'm Yusei Fudo." I turned to the man behind my sister. I smiled when Yusei reached a hand out to me, I took it," I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kathy! I'm Tamy's younger sister, well, one of them anyway." "And I'm Jaden Yuki. Pleasure to meet you!" I turned to see Jaden shaking hands with my sister. " You too Jaden." She smiled. "I hope you took care of my baby sister while I was away." He smiled and gave his famous pose. "Of course!" Yusei walked over to my sister and wrapped an arm around her," You guys took quite a hit back there, you okay?" Jaden nodded, "Yeah, just a few bruises." He winked at me, I blushed and walked over to him. " So any chance you guys know about what's going on, or who that masked dude was?" He asked. "I wish I knew. " Yusei shrugged. Jaden looked over at the motorbikes, "Those are some pretty sweet rides you got there, they look like something outta the future." "They are. " Yusei stated. "They are? What do ya mean?" Jaden asked incredulously, _"He means as he says Jaden. Yusei is from another time."_ We turned to see Professor Banner and Yubel. "Another time? ah, quit messing with me!" I shook my head, "Jaden they're right. Besides like us Yusei has a special that connects him to duel monster spirits." I stated pointing to Yusei's arm. He pulled off one of his gloves to reveal a tattoo. "I think she means this mark." _"Again way to use your head Kathy. I was just about to say that."_ Yubel smirked at me. I grinned. "Some one got smart while I was away." "Hey!" I smiled as my sister laughed and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Well, looks like we have something else in common." Jaden smiled at Yusei. "Yes, now please explain what happened with you and the masked man." "well a couple of our classmates kept saying that their cards were disappearing, we went searching for the thief and found 'you-know-who'." Yusei stepped closer to us. "Jaden, Kathy, I know we've just meet but believe me we have to stop this masked man or life as you know it, well won't be as you know it. My time, your time it will all be changed. And trust me when I say it's not for the better." "Wait, are you asking us to team up with you guys to take this dude down!"Jaden gave a thumbs up, "Exactly!" Tamy said turning to Yusei, who smiled. " Sweet, but how are we supposed to do that. I mean the dude split." Jaden shrugged. " I believe he's gone back to the time were he makes his big move, and changes history, altering the future for good." Tamy reasoned. "What do you mean alter the future, history hasn't changed." He pulled out his laptop from his bag, "Here I'll show ya. Let me check the Domino city database for an article that'll prove to you that history has...completely changed?!" Jaden said in disbelief. The three of us looked over his shoulder to see an article about the end of duel monsters, and the death of a few famous people. "Oh no!" Tamy said. I looked at her, "What's wrong?" instead of answering my question she told Jaden to zoom in on a particular spot in the article. He did and up popped a name of some one I never wanted to see under the category: 'deaths'. "Harmony..." I was on the verge of tears. "We can change this, if we go back in time, we can bring it back to before this happens." Yusei said comforting my sister. "Neos is gone!" Jaden interrupted. I looked to see that he was holding a bare card."Why is he doing all of this?" I asked. "I don't know but we'll find out!" Tamy put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

That's when the city started to crumble apart. "It's starting here aswell: First your monster card, then everything else!" Yusei shouted. "We got to get going! Now!" We rushed to the bikes. Yusei and Jaden to his, Me and Tamy to hers. Tamy gave me her helmet and I held on tight as we accelarated and went through time.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. hope you liked this one! ^-^<strong>

**Next Chapter! _Chapter 7: Reunited Part 2_**


	7. Reunited Part 2

_**Here's the next one! ^-^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:Reunited part 2<p>

(Harmony's P.o.v)

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament!" The male announcer said. There were duels taking place and people taking pictures with others dressed as duel monsters. "This sure is quite the turn out, huh Harmony?" Grandpa asked. I smiled, "Absolutely!" Cassie appeared beside me, she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. She cut it so it would now end at her shoulders. It had gotten wavy after that, she didn't really like it much, but after some convincing on the Pharaoh's part she decided to keep it. My hair was the same length now, but I kept it in a ponytail most of the time; like today.

"I_ts seems like it's going to be a lot of fun aswell._" Cassie sounded amused. I felt someone grab my hand,"Yeah, I heard Pegasus himself was going to be here today." I blushed and intertwined my fingers with Yugi's. We'd gotten together about four months ago but were 'tied at the hip' as Grandpa told us. I blindly fiddled with a purple tear drop charm around my neck, Yugi got it for me a few weeks after we'd gotten together. Yami had picked out a similar one for Cassie but instead crimson. The sound of a chopper had caught everyone's attention. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the one and only Maximillion Pegasus!" The three announcers stated.

The said man stepped out and the crowd cheered. "Greetings fellow duelists I'm sure your all thrilled to see me so enjoy my splendor!" He said quite smug. Yami appeared and whispered something into Cassie's ear. She blushed and excused herself before following Yami into the puzzle. I laughed and snuggled closer into Yugi. Nothing could ruin this day. Just as the clock struck noon a shadow passed over us. I looked up to see these really big Dragons. "Boy my laser eye surgery sure makes those duel monster holograms look real." Grandpa said.

The monsters attacked the building's and piles of rubble started to fall. "I don't think their holograms grandpa!" Yugi pointed out. Just then the crowd started to scatter and pushed me and Grandpa away from Yugi, going in different directions. "Yugi!" I shouted after him. I was so scared. "Harmony, Grandpa!" Yugi started to push through the crowd. I heard a building falling and turned to see it fall on Pegasus. I hurried through the crowd to Yugi and saw a giant piece of debris about to fall on him. I ran towards him and pushed him out of the way. I felt the weight of it knock me unconscious.

(Yugi's P.o.v.)

I slowly started to regain consciousness. I lifted my self up and looked around, all I saw was rubble. I couldn't believe the destruction, as I looked around more I spotted something black. It was my Grandpa's headband! I ran over to it and dropped down to my knees,"No...Grandpa." I felt the tears welling up when I remembered what happened before I lost consciousness.

"Harmony!" I rushed over to were I had been and gasped when I saw her lifeless body covered in bits of rubble. I brushed her off then pulled her into my arms. "Harmony, why?" I cried into her shoulder while holding her cold limp hand. I screamed. A sinister laugh made me turn around. "At last my work is complete, Duel monsters is no more!" I stared at him in disbelief and confusion. Just then a red light caught my attention, it turned out to be a Dragon! It flew right at me and swallowed me up. Then it spit me out and I hit my head. "WHOA!" screamed two voices a male and female voice I was able to decipher. I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"Hey you okay?"

I looked up to see a short, blue haired girl in my face. Standing behind her was a brunette boy.

"Jaden, Kathy give him some space." a female voice said.

"It's alright your safe now." I looked over to see a blonde girl and ravenette boy with blonde lightening streaks. "W-where am I?! Is my Grandpa okay, What about Harmony!" I asked. I looked behind me to see we were on a rooftop. Everything looked peaceful. "Was that all just a dream?"

"Afraid not." the ravenette sighed. The blonde knelt down in front of me,"It's not about were you are but _when,_ we've taken you back to a few minutes before that masked man appeared." She stated. I looked at the clock to see she was right. I saw though, standing by the clock was Harmony. She was looking around, being as innocent as ever. God she's so adorable. "Harmony seemed to be affected with everyone else. She doesn't remember whats just happened moments ago. We think its because she...well, you know." the bluenette said. I shuddered thinking about it. "Hey look, Neos is back." the brunette said excitedly. "Who are you guys?" I asked them. "I'm Yusei Fudo." the ravenette said. "I'm Tamara, but you can call me Tamy." the blonde,

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" the brunette "And I'm Katherine but call me Kathy!" the bluenette finished. "Yusei, Jaden, Tamy and Kathy. I'm Yugi Mouto." "No need to tell us who you are, we already know!" Tamy smiled at me. Her smile reminded me of a mother's.

"Really how?"I asked

"Cause we're from the future. No big whop."Jaden shrugged

"What?!"

"Okay it's kind of a big whop."

"Bottom line we're here to save the future." Kathy stated.

"That masked man from before he has to be stopped. Like you, we've seen what the result is if we don't."

"This guys made it his goal in life to take down Pegasus." Jaden backed up Yusei. "But why?" I asked, he must have a reason for doing all this. "We're not sure, but we do know that if Pegasus goes the game he created goes with it. And all the things that revolved around it; schools, cities you name it." Kathy said.

"But it doesn't have to be this way, if we team up we might be able to stop him. Will you help?" I turned and looked at Harmony she was happily chatting to Cassie. The very idea of someone harming an innocent person like her made my blood boil. I stood up and looked at the group seriously," that guy hurt my grandpa and the girl I love, and it sounds like he's trying to hurt the game I love. So I'll do anything to help you guys, We'll show that guy not to mess with us." Yusei and Tamy smiled

"Glad to have you on board." Yusei said.

"Try ecstatic! We're teaming with the King of Games!" Jaden pumped his fist in the air.

Kathy nodded and smirked at me. I looked at her confused. "I guess we should have mentioned this before: Tamy and I are Harmony's sister's." I felt my face heat up as I realized that I'd proclaimed my love for Harmony to her older sister's, talk about embarrassing.

"Mind telling us if Cassie's here as well." Tamy asked me. I nodded,"Yes she's down there talking with Harmony." I pointed.

They looked over the railing and smiled,"Well, I think it's time we had another reunion with our baby sisters don't you think?" Tamy looked at Katy, who nodded. We went back down to the tournament, Jaden decided to create a disturbance that would drive out the bystanders.

(Harmony's P.o.v.)

"I wonder were Yugi is? He should have been here by now."

**/I have this weird feeling something bad is about to happen./ **My twin stated.

I frowned up at her, "Cass, your such a worry wart! We're safe in this timeline. Besides nothing bad is going to happen, otherwise it would have already happened." Just then I heard an explosion.

I turned and saw smoke coming from the stage, and the crowd of people running in random directions. **/Still think I'm being a worry wart./** Cassie said a bit smug.

"That's right everyone! Keep running and don't look back!"

"I hope this scares off Pegasus so he won't be crushed by that building."

I heard Yugi's voice and turned. I gasped "Cassie Look!"

She turned aswell, "_Tamy, Kathy?!_"

They turned and smiled,"Hey there, long time no see huh?" Kathy flashed us a thumbs up while Tamy seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I guess you all grew up without me." She wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

I ran over and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. I guess Tamy had been right in a way. Before I used to only be able to hug her waist, now I can hug her around the neck. Cassie walked over and stood next to her, she was now the same height as Tamy.

"Damn, I think we shrunk Tam!" Kathy had tackle hugged my twin from behind. I stood next to her, I was now the same height as Kathy._(A/N:**okay, I'm just going to clarify the height difference. Tamara is the same height as Yusei and Kathy is a foot shorter, making her about the same height as Jaden. And the heights of Harmony and Cassie in chapter one, were Cassie about a five inches short than Yami and the same with Harmony to Yugi. Hope that made things easier.^-^**)_

"So your Harmony and Cassie?" Jaden asked, "Kathy, I thought you said they were twins, they don't look anything alike."

"We're fraternal, not Identical." Both Cassie and I said. Jaden scratched his head, confused.

Kathy patted him on the back,"Forget it Jay, you'll hurt your brain trying to understand."

"Hey!"

We laughed.

"Well, anyway, this should stop that masked man's plans." Yusei stated.

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger! Chapter 8: It's time to duel!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
